


Morally Ambiguous

by skargasm



Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: It was fascinating to watch him, a literal wolf in sheep's clothing...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Alphabet Challenge 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114268
Comments: 23
Kudos: 188





	Morally Ambiguous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Steelcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/gifts).



He watched from the shadows, admiring the manner in which he moved amongst them, like a shark through a shoal of distracted fish – the original wolf in sheep’s clothing. The same hand that had held the knife that sliced across the bitch Argent’s throat clapped down on Allison Argent’s shoulder, offering solace for her inexplicable loss. 

The same mouth that had licked the blood from the blade and hissed in delight at the taste was spread into a sympathetic smile that conveyed his understanding of why his friend was so distracted – obviously Scott needed to be there for his girlfriend in her time of need. 

His control was admirable for one so young – and to be intelligent enough to figure out who his Alpha was, _why_ he had been bitten with such little information. Peter had chosen well in that Preserve.

“You know, someone’s gonna report the big-ass dog that looks like a wolf skulking around the school if you’re not careful.” The words reached through his distraction and he looked up to see Stiles was whispering at him, for once standing fully in his power, the long, lean length of his body at full height, the head at a proud tilt. “Shame you can’t talk whilst in that form – I’d _love_ to know what you’re thinking!”

With a cheeky flash of his blue eyes, Stiles turned back to his friends, taking on the clumsy, stumbling persona with ease.

“You know he’s gonna give us a run for our money,” Derek said from beside him, his hand coming to rest on his ruff. “When I realised you were alive – that Laura had lied – and lured her back here for you, I didn’t expect you to go biting the Sheriff’s kid the first chance you got.”

Peter snuffled loudly, letting Derek know what he thought of his comment. His nephew couldn’t scent what he could – couldn’t tell that within Stiles lay the chaos of a spark, the potential for a mate, the desire to wreck and ruin that called to everything within Peter.

“But if you’re in a biting mood, there’s one that I want,” Derek continued and Peter looked up at him, intrigued. “But maybe we should wait until we’ve dealt with the rest of the Argents. I know where Victoria is going to be this afternoon – isn’t there some archaic hunter rule about what you should do if you’re bitten by a werewolf?”

He liked the way his nephew thought – taking away yet more of the Argent foundation in such an ironic fashion appealed to his sense of justice. With one last look in Stiles’ direction, Peter turned and walked back into the Preserve, aware of his nephew at his back. Biting another person wouldn’t be a hardship – three betas was far better than two. He wondered who it was that had captured his nephew’s attention – wondered if it was the boy who smelled faintly of family even from a distance. 

This war against the Argents was just beginning.

* * *


End file.
